Eventos Desafortunados
by Marie Camile
Summary: Que pasara cuando Isabella tras perder a sus padres en un incendio y terminar su relación con Jacob su novio de toda la vida, toma la decisión de acabar con su vida. Y sorpresivamente es salvada por un ángel, que en la inconciencia reconoció como Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personahes no me pertenecen son de **Stephenie Meyer **y **Twilight Saga... **Pero la historia si es mía.

Es mi primera historia y espero os guste...

* * *

**Prefacio**

La vida siempre había sido muy grata conmigo, mis padres me apoyaron cuando decidí estudiar Filosofía inglesa y ahora estaba terminando mi proyecto para graduarme de la universidad , realmente tenia una familia perfecta hasta que…

Una serie de eventos desafortunados se llevaron lo que mas quería en el mundo, y con ellos también se fueron mis ganas de vivir.

Pero como la vida siempre nos sorprende, a mí me ha dado un gran regalo a cambio…

"_La muerte no es una opción" lo escuche decir. Él parecía un ángel, mientras acariciaba mi rostro, Y yo aunque ya estaba cayendo en la inconciencia le respondí. "Pero sabes qué, la muerte siempre esta allí por algo" y cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en su imagen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personahes no me pertenecen son de **Stephenie Meyer **y **Twilight Saga... **Pero la historia si es mía.

Os dejo el primer Capitulo para que os hagas una idea de la historia...

Por Favor Déjenme saber que les pareció, Comentarios o sugerencias...

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Dejándolo ir**

Se podría considerar que mi vida era perfecta hasta aquel suceso, donde el destino me quiso quitar unas de las cosas a las que más amaba, mi madre, mi padre y a mi futuro hermano, ¿Como no sabia que mi madre estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Pero así es la vida nada es perpetuo, y ahora me encuentro totalmente sola… A excepción de mi novio Jacob que después del accidente me ha acompañado.

Hoy era uno de esos días donde la imagen de mi familia estaba en todo lado, hoy era mi cumpleaños y era inevitable pensar en ellos, los veía en todas partes, al principio pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, ahora me lo estoy empezando a creer.

Me levante de mi cama, en realidad no quería hacer nada hoy pero Jacob había insistido en que tenia que hablar conmigo, así que quedamos en reunirnos a las 10 AM en **Coffee Houses NY, **yo amaba estar allí me traía muy gratos recuerdos.

Con paso decidido me encamine al baño y medí una rápida ducha, salí directo a mi armario, me quede parada frente a el sin tener la menor idea de que ponerme, toda mi ropa pensándolo bien no era muy a la moda, pero así era yo, nunca estaba muy pendiente de eso, apenas lograba ser conciente de salir vestida a la calle, ahora mucho menos estar pendiente si lo que usaba combinaba o no. Escogí lo que creí se me vería bien, una camiseta negra de tirantes gruesos, con unos jeans algo ajustados para mi gusto, , que mas da!. Tome mi teléfono, mis llaves y salí de mi casa algo apurada ya iba tarde eran casi las 11 AM.

Camine por las calles de un ajetreado New York perdida totalmente en mi mundo, me percate de que había llegado a la Cafetería hasta que estuve parada en la entrada.

¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?, lo deje pasar.

Entre buscando una cara conocida, allí estaba él con su perfecta sonrisa, trate de imitarle pero no lo logre, camine hasta él inclinándome a su lado dejando un corto beso en sus labios.

- Buenos días princesa- me saludo como acostumbraba.

- Hola amor- le respondí sin mas.

Me miraba como examinándome, buscando vestigios de mi estado de ánimo, estaba nervioso se notaba a leguas, quería decirme algo y ahí estaba yo, así que espere a que hablara.

- Mmm..., este… ¿Quieres tomar algo? - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Asentí, mientras él llamaba al camarero y ordenaba un Latte, era el único café que yo tomaba.

- ¿Querías decirme algo?- pregunte tratando de averiguar que lo traía tan intranquilo, mordí mi labio inferior me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Este…Sí, Bella… Lo que pasa es que…- Lo interrumpió el camarero con nuestra orden.

- Gracias – le respondí rápidamente al camarero para que por fin Jacob me dijera que pasaba.

- No me iré por las ramas- dijo poniéndome los nervios al borde. – Bella, me voy…- fue lo único que escuche, sabia que seguía hablando explicándome, pero yo no comprendía, mi mente se bloqueo con esas simples palabras.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas casi híper-ventilando, de lo único que fui conciente fue de las fuertes manos de Jacob en mis brazos sacudiéndome levemente, para que entrase en si. No me di cuenta a que hora había cerrado los ojos, pero en ese momento los abrí de golpe, lo vi a él con una cara de preocupación pintada en su rostro, me calme y trate de escuchar lo que decía.

- Bella, No llores… Trata de calmarte.- me dijo y yo trate de respirar mas tranquila.

- Sé que puede ser duro para ti volver a Forks pero yo debo hacerlo. No quiero que te sientas obligada a ir conmigo, pero… Esta situación es muy complicada, tú estas tan… y yo ya no puedo lidiar con esto solo. – al terminar bajo la mirada, y lo comprendí,

Jacob me había dicho que volviéramos a Forks.

Muchas preguntas llenaron mi cabeza… ¿Por qué quería volver a Forks? ¿Ya no me soportaba? ¿Por qué me lo decía hoy?...

- ¿Por qué? - Pronuncie las palabras que mas urgían salir por mi boca. Alzó la vista respondiendo a mi pregunta.

- Bella, no puedo quedarme cuando todo me agobia, mi trabajo es horrible y tú… no quiero que te sientas mal pero… quisiera que fuéramos a Forks aya esta nuestra familia y a lo mejor te sentirás mejor y no estarás tan…deprimida-

En mi mente se aclaro todo, Jacob se había cansado de mi, y lo que me decía era verdad pero no me podía hacer esto hoy, volver a Forks significaba llenarme otra vez de recuerdos de mi verdadera familia, porque quienes estaban aya eran su familia no la mía. Lo pensé bien, yo no quería volver, por algo había huido aquí, al otro lado del país.

- Jake – dije con gran esfuerzo.- Yo no voy a volver, no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, sé que fue mala idea que huyeras conmigo pero...- me pause para tomar aire- si quieres volver hazlo, estas en todo tu derecho.- dije levantándome de mi asiento y colocando un tierno beso en sus labios, sabia que era la despedida y me dolía demasiado a decir verdad pero no podía amarrarlo a mí y a este camino de perdición.

Y antes de alejarme…

Te quiero- susurre cerca de su oído.

Camine hacia la puerta con paso firme, aunque no confiaba en mi equilibrio no tropecé y salí de aquella cafetería. Empecé a caminar por las calles sin rumbo.

Era cierto, lo quería demasiado, sin embargo no lo amaba era mas como mi mejor amigo que como mi novio, y eso era lo que mas me dolía. Dejarlo ir fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida.

Continúe caminando perdida en mis pensamientos, no sabia que haría ahora, estos últimos tres meses después de la muerte de mis padres había sobrevivido gracias a el, su compañía era algo que me motivaba a seguir aquí, pero ahora sin él no sé porqué tendría que continuar, ya muy poco me importaba y en realidad no le había visto coherencia a mis actos desde hace un tiempo.

Me percate que habían pasado casi cinco horas después de que salí de aquella cafetería, todavía no se oscurecía ya que nos encontrábamos en verano, pero en estos momentos como deseaba que llegara la noche para poder ocultarme.

Había caminado hasta llegar al Central Park, me decidí a entrar, creo que era un dia entre semana por que no había mucha gente y era un sitio tranquilo, seguí uno de los pequeños caminos de piedra del parque hasta que llegue al lago y me senté en una de las bancas que daba mirando hacia el, aquel espacio tranquilizaba mi mente y calmaba el sentimiento de triste que inundaba mi corazon

Era un lugar en completa calma, aunque sabía que desde donde estaba se podría escuchar el ruido de la ciudad, mi mente tenía plena concertación en mis pensamientos así que no podía oír ningún estruendoso sonido. Comencé a recordar aquel día, ese que cambio mi vida.

FLASHBACK

Era de mañana y yo estaba en casa con mis padres, se me hacia tarde para ir a la oficina de mi editora, así que me despedí haciendo un gesto con la mano y salí a toda prisa… Al regresar, a la distancia alcance a ver la patrulla de mi padre aparcada, algo inusual puesto a esa hora él ya estaría en la comisaría, cuando ya estuve mas cerca no lograba entender que había pasado, todo estaba negro, junto a mi casa estaba un camión de bomberos y una ambulancia, y la casa estaba totalmente incinerada. Con esa imagen ante mis ojos, sentí una punzada en mi pecho y empecé a perder el aire de mis pulmones, y las únicas palabras que resonaban en mi cabeza eran…

¿Donde están mis padres?

Camine aceleradamente hacia mi casa buscando a alguien que me dijese donde esta mi familia, mi única familia. Clark el compañero de mi padre se acerco y dándome un abrazo murmuro -cuanto lo siento-.

En ese instante comprendí el predicamento en el que me encontraba mis padres habían muerto…

Con aquel recuerdo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volví mi vista hacia el lago, era tan difícil volver a ese momento, revivirlo me hacia sentir peor…

Empezaba a oscurecer, la poca gente que se encontraba en el parque comenzó a irse, cuando la noche llego yo ya me encontraba completamente sola. La sensación de tranquilidad y calma que había sentido hace un rato se había convertido en miedo, le temía al mundo, no me sentía capaz de afrontarlo sola, no tenia ganas de seguir este camino sin compañía, quería llegar al final y acabar por fin con este sentimiento, y si para ello tenia que acabar con mi vida, lo haría.

No lo soporte mas, me levante de la banca con paso decidido hacia el lago, quería que este me inundara con su quietud. Llegue a la orilla y lo mire pensativa, mi mente viajo a otro lugar donde estaba reunida con mis padres, eso era lo que quería, un poco de su cariño. Me agache para retirarme los zapatos, el agua fría toco mis pies, me estremecí por la sensación, pero continúe caminado hacia sus adentros.

Cuando el agua empezaba a llegarme al pecho, escuche a lo lejos una voz, afane mi paso, no quería que nadie me viese.

La voz empezaba a acercarse por ello con el agua casi a la altura de mi cuello, me abalance hacia delante, quedando totalmente sumergida en el lago, sin antes escuchar un grito.

Deje escapar el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones y abrí ligeramente la boca, la sensación empezaba a volverse insoportable, el instinto por respirar hizo que inhalara un poco de agua, y vino el reflejo de toser e inhalar agua otra vez. Una quemazón en el pecho empezó a atormentarme a medida que el agua descendía hacia mis pulmones, el pánico se apodero de mí, y ya no estuve tan segura de haber tomado la mejor decisión.

Por extraño que parezca sentía que había estado en el agua por horas, aunque seguro solo habían sido segundos, cuando de repente una sensación de calma y tranquilidad me embargo, como un sueño. Pero antes de perder totalmente la conciencia, sentí como si alguien me alara del brazo e intentara decirme algo que no pude entender, mi sueño se volvió difuso y no fui conciente de nada más.

Múltiples recuerdos se amontonaron en mi mente, cuando una fuerte presión en el pecho me distrajo, la presión cada vez era más fuerte, reaccione al tacto y me sentí en una superficie plana bajo mi cuerpo, ya no me encontraba en las heladas aguas del lago, estaba en el suelo.

Aun continuaba con los ojos cerrados, los pulmones llenos de agua, y una horrible sensación de ardor por la falta de aire, me sentía ahogada, la desesperación me estaba llevando al límite. Una punzada fuerte en el pecho y el roce de unos labios en los míos hizo que me relajara cuando sentí como toda el agua de mis pulmones salía por mi boca.

Lentamente fui mas conciente de lo que estaba pasando y así, muy despacio fui abriendo mis ojos para ver quien me había sacado del lago.

La luz de una farola me mostraba una imagen borrosa de una persona sobre mí, mientras parpadeaba, la imagen se hacia aun mas definida, y pude ver con claridad.

¡Era un ángel!, tenia los ojos verdes con una mirada que cautivaba, la piel pálida como la nieve, y una encantadora sonrisa que se formo en sus labios cuando me vio despertar … Un ángel me había salvado, había decidido darme la oportunidad de vivir y debía de ser por algo.

Se retiro un poco de mí, me miraba con la cara expectante como tratando de averiguar porque había intentado terminar con mi vida.

- Soy Edward – dijo con una voz aterciopelada que aturdía. - ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Me pregunto. Asentí ligeramente.

Tosí tratando de sacar el poco de agua que aun continuaba en mi boca, para poder responder. Me enderezo, pero creo que fue mala idea, estaba algo mareada, no había comido nada en todo el día y había tomado mucha agua. Él lo noto y me tomo en sus brazos, llevándome a la banca en la que había estado sentada en la tarde. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Cuando vio que estaba mejor continúo.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? – pregunto enarcado una ceja, como si no hubiese ninguna razón valida para justificar mi acción.

- Quería… Yo quería… escapar- me pausé para toser, me estaba empezando a sentir bastante mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas.- Terminar con… con esto- baje la mirada avergonzada de mi pobre escusa. Sin más, las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mi rostro, haciendo que me faltase mas el aire, los recuerdos… todo lo que había pasado hoy volvieron a mi memoria, dándome la certeza de que estaba sola de nuevo.

Pero fui conciente de algo, él estaba ahí conmigo y…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ya casi olvidada sensación.

Había cerrado los ojos, pero sentí su rostro tan cerca del mío, sus labios estaban aprisionados contra los míos en un beso suave, al principio no le respondí el beso por la sorpresa, pero inconcientemente abrí levemente mi boca y le permití la entrada. Su lengua se enredo con la mía en una danza perfecta, que ocasiono que mi cabeza empezara a dar mas vueltas y el mareo regresara. Pero su beso me hizo recordar que el mundo tiene muchas cosas que ofrecer…

Se separó de mi, y con ello una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro, yo mordí mi labio inferior ante la imagen, ya con los ojos entre cerrados por los mareos.

- La muerte no es una opción- Lo escuche decir. Él parecía un ángel, mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Yo aunque ya estaba cayendo en la inconciencia le respondí.

- Pero sabes qué… La muerte siempre esta allí por algo…- Y cerré mis ojos, sentí sus labios rozar los míos con ternura, suspiré y me perdí en su imagen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personahes no me pertenecen son de **Stephenie Meyer **y **Twilight Saga... **Pero la historia si es mía.

Por Favor Déjenme saber que les pareció, Comentarios o sugerencias...

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Un beso no se le da a cualquiera**

EPOV

En un lugar como New York la vida es bastante agitada, la ciudad que nunca duerme, es un nombre perfecto para este lugar. De donde vengo, Chicago, la vida es algo mas tranquila, a veces extraño esa calma… Pero bueno ahora estoy aquí para organizar la apertura del Hospital de la fundación Cullen, que estudiara medicina fue algo bastante oportuno…

Aunque extraño a mi familia, incluyendo a mi odiosa hermana Alice, disfruto viajar y en especial si voy a conocer un sitio nuevo, jamás había venido a New York así que en estos últimos tres meses me he dedicado a conocer.

Hoy era Lunes día de trabajo y estuve ocupado sin tiempo a darme un respiro ya se hacia tarde así que termine de organizar los últimos detalles y decidí ir un rato al Central Park a relajarme un poco.

Camine despacio quedaba relativamente cerca del Hospital así que no demore mucho en llegar, entre y seguí el camino de piedra que me llevaba al lago, cuando me acercaba vi una sombra en dirección al agua, no podía ver claramente que era, pero parecía… una mujer. Afane mi paso, conforme vociferaba expresiones sin sentido esperando que no hiciese lo que yo creía estaba haciendo.

Cuando estuve a escasos cinco metros vi como una joven se sumergía en su totalidad en las frías aguas.

- Deténgase.- grite lo bastante fuerte como para que me escuchara, pero ella no se detuvo. Salí corriendo desesperado por sacar a aquella jovencita de las heladas aguas del lago.

En la orilla me lance al agua, nade hacia ella, que ya estaba sumergida lo bastante profundo como para haberse ahogado, y la agarre del brazo sacándola a la superficie. Nade hasta la orilla para recostarla en el suelo, sabia que había tragado mucho agua, así que aplique presión en su pecho para estimular a sus pulmones para que expulsaran todo el líquido contenido en ellos, y así pudiese respirar.

Ella se veía tan… indefensa y frágil… si esas eran las palabras correctas, ella era lo bastante frágil como para haber muerto en un instante, y sin mas haberse ido, me comenzaba a poner nervioso ella no reaccionaba, aplique algo mas de presión en su pecho y recurriendo a mi ultimo recurso, posicione mis dedos a los costados de su boca con el fin de abrirla para colocar mi boca sobre la suya y aplicar respiración boca a boca.

El breve roce que hubo entre nuestros labios causo una tentadora sensación, eran tan suaves, dulces y calidos, que me hicieron olvidar de lo que pretendía hacer, mi aturdimiento desapareció cuando logre expulsar la mayor cantidad de aire en su boca. Al intentar repetir la acción sentí como sus pulmones reaccionaban, me retire para que pudiese expulsar toda el agua y así respirara.

Mas tranquilo por verla reaccionar e intentar regresar a la conciencia vi como lentamente abría sus ojos, eran de un hermoso color chocolate, tan dulces y calidos como sus labios.

En realidad no entendía como un ser tan bello quería acabar con su vida, ella eran tan hermosa, frágil y delicada. Ciertamente no podía comprenderlo, pero me alegraba haberla salvado.

Su mirada era confusa y perdida, pero cuando me di cuenta de que ya era medianamente conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor una enorme sonrisa surco mis labios, era algo gratificante verla con vida, cuando se es medico la sensación ocurre todo el tiempo, lo curioso es que jamás dejas de sentir esa enorme satisfacción de que su vida estaba en tus manos y que has logrado salvarla.

Me retire un poco de ella para poderla observar mejor, en ese momento muchas preguntas se abultaron en mi cabeza… ¿Porque habría intentado suicidarse?, ¿Tan graves eran los motivos que la llevaron a esto?, ¿En que estaría pensando cuando opto por esta "solución"?, ¿Qué le habrá pasado'… Necesitaba saberlo mi curiosidad aumentaba conforme ella tomaba mas conciencia y me miraba con gratitud.

- Soy Edward – dije para presentarme y darle algo más de confianza. - ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Pregunte tratando de averiguar su estado. Ella asintió con algo de vergüenza. Se veía tan confundida e impactada.

Ella tosió terminando se sacar el resto de agua de su boca. La enderece buscando una mejor posición para que pudiese respirar. Ella palideció con el movimiento, creo que estaba algo mareada, esta chica realmente estaba mal, sin pensarlo la tome en brazos y la lleve a una de las bancas del parque que se encontraba bastante cerca de nosotros. Gracias a la luz de un farol que se encontraba detrás de mi pude verla con mayor claridad, no tenia un buen semblante al parecer no había comido nada ya que estaba muy pálida, y una enormes ojeras se abultaban debajo de sus hermosos ojos, sin olvidar toda el agua que había ingerido. La mire algo preocupado, pero cuando vi que tomo algo de color en su rostro, no me pude resistir.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? – pregunte de forma reprobatoria, no había ninguna razón que justificara su acción. Enarque una ceja esperando su respuesta.

- Quería… Yo quería… escapar- tartamudeo pausándose para toser, ella se veía bastante mal. - Terminar con… con esto- termino bajando la mirada avergonzada. Ella se veía arrepentida, al parecer la pobre la había pasado terrible, eso la habría llevado a tal decisión…

Fije nuevamente mi vista en ella, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, verla llorar me destrozo, no entendía porque si a penas la acababa de conocer, pero me dolia verla así, ella se veía tan dulce e indefensa, no supe que hacer, no era muy hábil con esto de aconsejar, consolar o cualquiera de esas cosas, sin embargo quería ayudarla, mi vista se fue a sus labios, estaban algo morados por lo frío que había estado el lago, pero aun así me tentaban con la misma intensidad que antes, yo quería sentirlos otra ves…

Me acerque lo bastante despacio para no asustarla, yo no quería nada obligado… Pose mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso suave, la sensación era… era mas de lo que yo esperaba, inicialmente no me respondió el beso, me sentí algo culpable en ese momento ella a lo mejor estaba demasiado confundida y yo me había aprovechado de eso para besarla sin ningún derecho como si ella fuese mía, pero cuando abrió la boca permitiéndome la entrada los hilos de pensamiento que había en mi mente se disiparon y mi legua se enredo con la de ella sin contemplación, como me encantaba su sabor y la forma en que nuestra leguas se movían de forma sincronizada. Me separe de ella sin muchas ganas pero tenia que darnos tiempo a respirar.

Sonreí algo engreído de su reacción y de que no me aya rechazado, esta mujer era realmente un misterio, no tenia ni idea de cómo se llama, que hacia aquí y como rayos había conseguido deslumbrarme de esta manera, pero que mas da aquí esperaría yo para averiguarlo, mi curiosidad crecía con cada minuto que estaba con ella.

Sus ojos estaban entre cerrados y se mordía el labio inferir, algo encantador por cierto, que mas quisiera yo ser el dueño de esos labios… espera, espera, espera… Dios que estoy diciendo… Céntrate, con esto recordé lo que me había dicho antes de que empezara a llorar y reconocí su intención. La mire fijamente para responderle.

- La muerte no es una opción- le dije tratando de hacerla entender mi punto. Acaricie su rostro limpiando algunas lagrimas que se encontraban aun en sus mejillas.

- Pero sabes qué… La muerte siempre esta allí por algo…- la escuche decirme antes de que cerrase los ojos y yo fuese traicionado por mi autocontrol ya que había vuelto a besarla, la escuche suspirar y desfallecer en mis brazos.

Me retire de golpe para poder observarla, ella había perdido el sentido, estaba demasiado pálida y no ayudaba en nada que con el beso le haya impedido respirar, que tuviera la ropa mojada y que aparentemente no hubiera comido nada en todo el día. Pero solo había sido un desmayo, aunque respiraba con dificultad, su ritmo cardiaco era estable.

La alce, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y todo su cuerpo soportado en mis brazos. Ella necesita ayuda pero no quería llevarla al hospital, después que la atendieran le preguntarían muchas cosas que quizá serian difíciles de explicar y realmente dudo, no, mas bien estoy seguro que ella no quisiera responder. Me debatía a donde llevarla, tenía que pensar rápido.

Camine por el camino de piedras por el cual había entrado, pensé que seria algo complicado atravesar todo el parque con ella en brazos, pero era tan liviana… Salí del parque, me tense al ver unas cuantas personas en el camino hacia el hospital, me detuve, me senté en el suelo y saque mi celular.

- Peter – pronuncie su nombre sin esperar a que me respondiera. – necesito que saques mi auto del parqueadero y lo traigas al costado apuesto de la Quinta avenida en Central Park.

- Ah… Si señor- me respondió mi jefe de seguridad algo sorprendido, normalmente yo nunca dejaba que nadie condujera mi auto, que no fuera yo, así que para él debió ser algo extraño.

Colgué el teléfono, en menos de cinco minutos Peter estuvo allí con mi Volvo, al bajarse y verme ahí con aquella joven en brazos me miro con sorpresa y curiosidad, se acerco a mi para ayudarme a llevarla al carro, pero yo simplemente le hice señas para que me abriera la puerta trasera del auto. Él lo hizo y se volteo para darme las llaves.

Dejé a la joven sobre el asiento, colocando mi chaqueta debajo de sus piernas, para elevarlas. Me giré para ver a Peter.

- Gracias Peter, te veo mañana – le dije recibiéndole las llaves, me miro curioso, pero simplemente asintió.

Sé que debió ser algo raro; ver a tu jefe totalmente emparamado con una joven que nunca has visto, subirla a su auto y marcharse como si nada, pero aunque lo apreciaba mucho, no tenía porque explicarle mis acciones.

Conducía lo mas rápido posible, estábamos en el centro de New York , así que nos encontrábamos bastante lejos de nuestro destino, una que otra vez mi vista se fijaba en el asiento trasero donde se encontraba ella, al verla comencé a sentir algo de miedo, ella no se encontraba bien y yo no la había llevado al hospital, ¿que clase de medico soy?… Pero me relaje un poco al ver como se removía intranquila, como si estuviera soñando.

Al llegar al gran portón que dejaba ver la enorme casa, me relaje, por fin habíamos llegado a mi hogar, las puertas se abrieron y entré aparcando mi auto frete a la entrada para poder bajarla, salí rápidamente, abrí la puerta para devolverme al auto y levantarla para llevarla adentro. Subí las escaleras con ella en brazos, me dirigí hacia mi habitación abriendo la puerta con el pie, la deje caer lentamente sobre la cama, para después levantar sus piernas con unas almohadas. Esperando a que despertara. Decidí traer algo de tomar y comer para cuando cobrara la conciencia.

Baje las escaleras, caminado hacia la cocina para picar algo de fruta y subir con un baso de agua. De nuevo arriba me acerque a mi habitación, y la mire desde el marco de la puerta, se la veía tan tranquila. Me acerque dejando la charola en la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Lentamente vi como iba abriendo los ojos, me senté a su lado, cuando fue más conciente, se levanto de golpe, examinando el lugar donde se encontraba.

- Tranquila… – le dije con voz suave tratando de calmarla.- Se ha desmayado y la he traído a mi casa, ¿Ya se encuentra usted mejor?

Me miro tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado antes, la curiosidad y la duda brillaban es sus ojos mientras se mordía su labio inferior. Acerque mi pulgar a su labio para liberar de su aprisionamiento, con toda ternura me sonrío en repuesta, algo mas tranquila.

- ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? – me pregunto extrañada.

- No sé… me pareció lo mas apropiado… - respondí sin tener la menor idea de porque lo había hecho, era cierto que no había sido la decisión mas sensata, pero me alegraba haberlo hecho.

- Puedo preguntarle algo- dije tratando de no sonar indiscreto. Ella me miro algo asustada, dudando si era lo más correcto por hacer. – No es nada malo- dije aclarándolo.- Solo quiero saber cual es su nombre… – le dije al fin. –La he traído a mi casa después de todo, y creo tener derecho a saber como se llama mi huésped.

Ella lo pensó un momento, para luego mirarme con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

- Bella… Este Isabella- suspiro audiblemente. – Quiero decir me llamo Isabella Swan, pero… solo dime Bella.

- Bueno Bella, te he traído algo de fruta y agua, para que comas, te has desmayado y creo que no has comido nada así que ten. – Exclame pasándole la charola que estaba a un lado de la cabecera.

- Este gracias... Pero no es necesario, creo que debería irme a casa, ya es tarde y bueno… - la interrumpí poniendo mi dedo incide en sus labios. No podía permitir que se fuera.

- Creo que eso no va ser posible- me miro algo asustada por mi afirmación- me refiero a que no puedes irte porque, es demasiado tarde, además aquí no pasan taxis y estas algo débil… - me corregí.- Come, descansa un poco y en la mañana te llevo hasta tu casa… -

- No es necesario… Mmm… gracias, pero aun así me siento… incomoda. Siento haberle molestado… Usted me ha… salvado y … bueno yo estoy causándole problemas. – dijo intentando levantarse de la cama.

- Bella… No tienes por que preocuparte, a mi no me molesta. Además no te pasara nada mientras estés aquí.- con mi afirmación quería dejarle claro que lo que había intentado hacer, yo no permitiría lo volviera a intentar.

Le señale la charola, induciéndola a que la tomara. La miro dudosa, antes de asentir y empezar a comer. Algo en ella me intrigaba, su forma de actuar no era lo que uno esperaba, en especial me producía una gran duda, ¿De que quería huir?, porque esa era la razón que me había dado para justificar su acción.

La vi comer con tranquilidad, aunque después de terminar se vio algo incomoda, miraba al suelo como buscando algo, se giro para verme.

- ¿Has visto mis zapatos? – en ese momento mi vista se fijo en sus pies, no me había percatado que no tenia zapatos… A lo mejor se le habían caído mientras estuvo en el lago pero lo mas seguro es que se hubieran quedado en Central Park.

- ¿Donde los has dejado? -

- Me los he quitado… - se pauso de repente. La mire enarcado una ceja, en silencio esperando a que terminara. - antes de entrar al agua – concluyo.

Me levante sin decir nada, dirigiéndome a mi armario, saque una bata y una camiseta para ella y mi pantalón de dormir, me gire hacia ella.

- Tienes toda la ropa mojada, deberías cambiarte… Creo que esto te puede servir por esta noche…- le dije enseñándole la bata y la larga camiseta.- Ah… y por lo zapatos no te preocupes, mañana pensaremos en algo.

Me acerque para entregarle las prendas, ella me miraba algo extrañada, claramente asombrada por mi actitud. A mi tampoco me parecería confiable que un perfecto desconocido se interesara por mi bienestar, eso era algo extraño, pero no se porque me sentía atado a hacerlo.

- Esta noche dormirás aquí para que estés más cómoda. Así que… Te doy tu espacio. Nos vemos mañana. – Salí de la habitación solo después de que ella asintiera y dijera un Gracias casi inaudible.

Realmente estaba confundida, era normal, después de todos los sucesos que ocurrieron en este día hasta yo estaba confundido, ¿Porque rayos me preocupaba tanto por ella?... Dios que me estaba pasando, estaba totalmente embelezado, quería saber más… Pero para ello tenia que esperar hasta mañana.

Hoy dormiría en una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes que tenia mi nueva casa.

Entre a la habitación mas cercana a donde dormiría ella, quería estar cerca, me quite toda la ropa mojada, para poderme colocar mi pantalón de dormir. Me recosté en la cama, intente conciliar el sueño durante un rato, pero no podía dejar de pensar en como la había encontrado, como me había atrevido a besarla sin siquiera conocerla, como la había llevado a mi casa y como ahora estaba durmiendo en la habitación de alado. Pensándolo bien no entendía porque había hecho todas esas cosa, pero así era y en estos momentos me alegraba haberlo hecho, porque así tendría la oportunidad de verla mañana.

Y con esos pensamientos me fui quedando dormido…

Desperté con una sola palabra en mi mente _¡Bella! _, mi cabeza se lleno al instante de todos los recuerdos del día anterior.

Mas conciente y despierto me levante de la cama, para dirigirme a mi habitación, donde se encontraba ella. Me acerque para abrir la puesta lentamente, no quería despertarla si es que aun continuaba dormida. Al asomarme y mirar la habitación, abrí la puesta de golpe, examine mi habitación con la duda pintada en mi cara.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se habría ido?

Baje las escaleras buscando rastro de ella, la llame pero nadie respondió…

Se había ido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personahes no me pertenecen son de **Stephenie Meyer **y **Twilight Saga... **Pero la historia si es mía.

Gracias a mi editora Caroline, mi primera lectora Julilii.. Y a las primeras chicas que me han agregado a sus favoritos: CristyMed y Tania Solis.

Por Favor Déjenme saber que les pareció, Comentarios o sugerencias...

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Huir no es una opción**

BPOV

Me levante en un lugar desconocido tenia imágenes vagas de la noche anterior y no recordaba con claridad donde estaba. Abrí lentamente los ojos, repasando paso a paso lo que había ocurrido, poco a poco fui conciente de que aquel ángel me había traído a su casa.

Edward… Recordé.

Estaba recostada en una enorme cama, en una habitación que por su tamaño daba a entender que era la principal. Era su alcoba… lo deduje después de ponerme en pie y acercarme al armario, donde encontré una gran colección de ropa formal, aunque de un estilo bastante juvenil y sofisticada.

Salí de la habitación con curiosidad de ver mas donde estaba, le di una ojeada a la casa era realmente hermosa, toda de color blanco con un toque de antigüedad, un porche saliendo del primer piso que dejaba ver un recibidor enorme donde la pared del fondo era totalmente de cristal, los muebles, las alfombras y el suelo de madera en distintos tonos de blanco. Y a un lado de la puerta, había un gran escalón que sobresalía del suelo con un gran piano de cola. A la izquierda la inmensa y ancha escalera de madera, por donde había bajado, desde ella se podía ver todo el recibidor, vi la puerta de la cocina, un lugar perfecto con mucho espacio, una gran pared curva separaba el comedor. Por el mismo pasillo en una habitación un gran televisor con varios muebles alrededor.

Subí nuevamente las escaleras y abrí una de las puertas de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes, al parecer, justo la que estaba alado de donde había dormido, y lo encontré a él, estaba recostado en la cama aparentemente dormido, entre con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, me acerque a la cama tenia los ojos cerrados, como yo creía no lo había despertado. Parecía un verdadero ángel tenia todo el cabello revuelto, era de un hermoso color cobre como rojizo oscuro.

En ese instante recordé, o mas bien vi la magnitud de su acción, de la importancia de lo que había hecho, Me había dado otra oportunidad, el arrepentimiento era algo que me atormentaba desde que me había preguntado mis razones, ciertamente no había justificación.

Me acerqué con cuidado, una imagen inundo mi cabeza.

Su rostro frente a mi con sus labios sobre los míos...

Esa imagen cada vez se hacia mas real, un recuerdo mas nítido, él me había besado y no tenia la menor idea de porque. Pero que más da, en realidad me había gustado y no podía engañarme negándolo.

Me aleje de su rostro, estaba siendo algo peligroso permanecer a esa distancia y mas aun después de percatarme que no tenia camiseta. Camine hacia la puesta, justo antes de abrirla gire para verlo.

- Gracias- susurre antes de salir de la habitación.

Regrese a la habitación de junto para recoger mis cosas, tenia que volver a mi vida, salir de allí, no podía perturbar a nadie conmigo y mis problemas, en especial a él.

Mi ropa estaba en el suelo aun húmeda y yo tenia puesta una de sus camisetas, la cual me quedaba algo grande… Ahora me tenía que ir, sin ropa seca y lo más complicado: No tenía zapatos. Perfecto. Pensé irónicamente. Que hacer, no tenía muchas opciones. Decidí quedarme con su camiseta después se la devolvería a lo mejor se la enviaría por correo. No tenia de otra así que me puse mi pantalón aun húmedo y arrugado. Por ultimo lo mas difícil… los zapatos… Mis zapatos se habían quedado en el lago de Central Park, así que tendría que salir descalza.

Recogí el resto de mis cosas, para luego bajar a la cocina a buscar una bolsa donde meter todo, estaba en eso cuando pensé que de algún modo tenia mucho que agradecerle, no me podía ir sin mas, debía por lo menos darle las gracias. Además seria una descortesía dejar todo tan desorganizado.

Subí por las escaleras rápidamente, entre a la habitación donde había dormido, tendí la cama y deje colgada la bata que me había prestado. Abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche buscando papel y lápiz. Encontré una libreta, le arranque una hoja y recordando su nombre empecé a escribir.

_Edward_

_Gracias…_

_Sé que te debo más que eso,_

_Te debo mi vida y la oportunidad de seguir aquí._

_Te lo agradezco de verdad.._

_Fue un placer conocerte._

_Adiós_

_PD: Te regresare la camiseta limpia._

Deje la nota encima de la cama, baje las escaleras, abrí la puesta con cuidado y salí.

Ya en la calle entendí a que se refería anoche cuando me dijo que no encontraría en que volver a casa. Eran casi las 7AM y lo único que pasaba por la vía eran lujosos autos y camionetas, ni un solo taxi. Lo peor de todo no era solo eso, tampoco tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, además de ir caminando sin rumbo, no muy segura de que fuera la dirección correcta, y como si fuera poco descalza, con el pantalón mojado y una camiseta que a leguas se notaba que no era mía. Seguí caminando, yo no era muy hábil para ubicarme, no hace mucho había llegado a NewYork, tampoco conocía la ciudad en su totalidad así que… en pocas palabras ¡estaba perdida! Lo único que esperaba era encontrar un taxi.

Cada vez me alejaba mas de la enorme casa ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no ver donde se encontraba.

De repente escuche a un auto frenar en seco y aparcar justo frente a mi, era un flamante Volvo de color gris. Paralizada, mire a mi alrededor, estaba completamente sola, empecé a ponerme nerviosa, mi respiración se empezó a agitar, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Cuando de repente vi a Edward bajar del auto y dirigirse a mí. Mi cuerpo se seguía agitado por la impresión, que susto me había dado, ahora me costaba trabajo volver a calmarme.

Respire profundo en un intento por acompasar mi respiración y lo mire a los ojos con mi labio inferior entre mis dientes.

¿Por qué me había seguido?

¿Qué pretendía?

Por sus ojos pasaron muchas emociones desde el enojo, la sorpresa, la duda y al final la alegría. El realmente se comportaba extraño. Cuando llego hasta mi no dijo nada y sin mas me abrazo.

- Estas bien… ¿Verdad?- dijo al fin, terminado con el abrazo.

- Ah... Si, estoy bien- exclame con algo de sorpresa porque me hubiera encontrado y estuviese... alegre por ello, eso no me lo esperaba.

- Que susto me has dado- le reclame después de que una hermosa sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

- No fue mi intención… - se pauso llevando una mano a sus cabellos, algo nervioso - Pero haz salido de la casa sin decir nada dejando una nota que en realidad no dice mucho… - me dijo enseñando el papel donde había escrito la nota.

Lo mire a los ojos buscando una explicación a lo que hacia, era como si se preocupara por mi, pero eso no era lógico, lo conocía hace apenas un día y no en unas circunstancias muy agradables de recordar. En pocas palabras yo era una extraña para él.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto enarcando una ceja, al darse cuenta que lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- Pregunte aun con la mirada pérdida en sus ojos.

- ¿Hacer que?-

- Es que pareciera como si estuvieras preocupado por mi, pero… apenas me conoces- dije expresando la gran duda que embargaba mi mente.

- No parece de verdad me preocupo- aclaro mirándome a los ojos, como si fuera lo mas normal de este mundo.

Me quede atónita a su respuesta, eso hizo que miles de preguntas se amontonaran en mi cabeza y amenizaran con salir por mi boca.

- ¿Y que pretendías hacer?- pregunto señalándome con la mano- Por lo visto caminar hasta tu casa- se respondió así mismo mirándome con incredibilidad.

Agache la mirada avergonzada, en realidad no sabia que iba a hacer.

- Ven, te llevo – tomo mi mano y me halo hasta llegar a su auto. Abrió la puesta invitándome a subir, a continuación abrocho nuestros cinturones y el auto se puso en marcha.

- Debiste confiar en mi, cuando te dije que por aquí no pasaban taxis, ni nada en lo que te pudieras ir a casa- dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- Ya lo sé… Gracias por recogerme -

- No hay problema…- se quedo pensativo – puedo preguntarte algo- voltio a verme a lo que yo respondí con un movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza- No quiero sonar grosero pero, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir a la calle sin zapatos? Te pudiste haber lastimado con algo.- me reprocho al parecer preocupado.

- Emm… No lo sé… Fue algo estúpido e impulsivo- admití, poniendo mi labio inferior entre mis dientes. Esa no había sido una de mis acciones más…cuerdas.

- Ya lo creo… pero sabes que, olvídalo. Lo importante es que te encontré y estas bien. Y ahora… ¿a dónde te llevo?- dijo al fin.

Ya habíamos salido de aquella zona, llena de casas lujosas y mansiones ocultas en aquel espeso bosque.

- ¿Sabes donde es Coffee Houses?- pregunte.

- mmm… No conozco mucho New York, pero si…creo saber donde es.-

- Llevadme ahí, vivo cerca- quería pasar comprando algo, no había desayunado, se me antojaba un Latte con una dona.

Edward tenia la vista fija en el camino, yo lo observaba, enserio este chico era muy guapo, traía su cabello desordenado algo muy parecido a como la había visto en la mañana, traía puestos unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta gris claro, que se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo, se veía muy atractivo. Se giro hacia mi, nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi rostro se tiño de un ligero rojo cuando me percate de que me había pillado mirándolo y desvié la mirada. Él sonrió y una risita tonta se le escapo, seguro en respuesta por mi reacción.

- A propósito, no te tomes la molestia de enviarme la camiseta, yo vendré por ella- dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no podía darle una negativa.

- Eh… OK… Gracias por eso también- dije mientras el bajaba la velocidad.

- Hemos llegado, ahora… ¿Qué harás?- pregunto, al parecer bastante interesado. Ya habíamos aparcado frente a Coffee Houses NY.

- Pasare a comprar un latte con un dona, me encantan las de este lugar. ¿Por qué?-

Pregunte curiosa de su pregunta.

- Porque estas descalza y pretendes entrar a una cafetería así, además de ir caminando a tu casa después- rió con ganas al verme caer en cuenta de aquel hecho- Te propongo algo… Yo invito el café y la dona hoy, después te llevo a casa y tu… ¿otro día me invitas algo?- dijo con algo de duda al final.

Con la sorpresa brillando en mi cara lo mire a los ojos, Edward quería volver a verme. Eso no lo podía creer.

-¿Cómo una cita?- pregunte en respuesta.

- Si así quieres llamarlo… Además aprovecharía para que me devolvieras mi camiseta- explico.

Lo dude por un segundo, si en realidad queira que entrara en mi vida, porque si nos volvíamos a ver eso es lo que pasaría. Iba a decir algo pero lo pare poniendo un dedo en sus labios, una parte de mi quería que nos volviéramos a ver y no quería que se arrepintiera de haberme invitado.

-Si.- Respondí simplemente. Se quedo viéndome como esperando a que dijera algo mas.- Acepto tu invitación, Gracias-

- Si así es, entonces ¿que sabor la dona?-

- Chocolate – al pronunciar esa palabra mi rostro se ilumino, enserio me gustaba mucho.

- ¿Porque lo dices con tanta devoción? – pregunto, al parecer mi rostro demostraba mas de lo que yo pensaba.

- Me llena de recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, el sabor del chocolate me lleva a otro lugar junto a… - tome aire y continué- mis padres.

- ¿Viven lejos?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si. No. Como decirlo… ellos fallecieron hace poco, vivíamos en Forks. Pero después del incendio me mude acá- dije al fin.

- Lo lamento, No era mi intención traerte malos recuerdos…- dijo apenado.

- No te disculpes. Ya te dije, el chocolate me trae buenos recuerdos de ellos-

- Ah verdad, la dona y el latte. Ya regreso- dijo bajando del auto. Lo vi entrar a la cafetería e ir directamente al mostrador.

Edward era tan diferente a todos los chicos que había conocido, se comportaba de una forma tan cortes, además de ser muy atractivo y sexy. Me preguntaba porque me había llevado a su casa después de haberme salvado en Central Park, ¿porque no me habría llevado a un hospital o algo así? Además el ya sabia varias cosas sobre mi y yo no tenia ni idea de quien era él. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de golpecitos en la ventana, subió al auto con la dona, el latte, además de un café y un muffin, asumo para él.

- Nunca había tomado un café aquí, así que compre uno- dijo entregándome una bolsa de papel con lo que le pedí.

- Gracias. Deberías venir mas a menudo desde ahora, el café de aquí es muy bueno, en especial el latte- dije enseñándole mi vaso.

- Si estas aquí, vendría mas seguido- exclamo, tomando un sorbo de su café y girando a verme.

- ¿Ah si…? - pregunte con mi cara roja como un tomate.

- Claro… Mira como te pones, verte me saca una sonrisa, sabias que reír es bueno para la salud.

- Perfecto, ahora soy tu payaso. Como me alegra – hice cara de pocos amigos al ver a que se refería.

- Es una broma Bella- rió con pocos ánimos. A lo que respondí con un movimiento negativo de mi cabeza.- No te molestes… Por favor- se disculpo algo apenado.

Me miraba expectante atento a mi respuesta, al ver que no hacia nada se acerco a mi oído, lo que hizo que me estremeciera.

- ¿Me perdonas?- susurro tan cerca que pude sentir aliento rozar el costado izquierdo de mi rostro. Edward si que me hacia sentir extraña, lograba ponerme nerviosa con solo un movimiento o una palabra. Asentí inconscientemente y con ello se alejo de golpe. Siguió tomando su café, cuando nuevamente fui capaz de girarme a verlo, le daba un mordico a su muffin, se veía tan tierno como ver a un niño comer su dulce favorito.

- Come, no has probado tu dona – dijo después de verme con la bolsa aun sin abrir en mis manos. Tome la dona para empezar a comer, dándole un mordico que mastique lentamente, disfrutando el sabor.

- Chocolate – susurre inconscientemente, había cerrado los ojos recordando cuando mi madre intentaba hacer algún postre y el único que le quedaba realmente bueno eran los muffins de chocolate y las donas cubiertas del delicioso dulce de cacao.

Abrí los ojos y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios por el recuerdo, en un segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron, la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos como si quisiera saber en que pensaba y de repente lo escuche reír.

- Tienes chocolate en toda la boca- dijo poniendo su mano en mi mentón y limpiando con su pulgar los restos de chocolate que tenía en mi boca. Quede estática en mi lugar por el tacto, pero lo que hizo después me dejo aun mas aturdida. Llevo su pulgar a su boca lamiendo el chocolate que tenia en el dedo.

- mmm… delicioso- dijo volviendo a mirarme.

- Aja…- fue lo único que pude responderle con un hilo de voz.

- Ahora que has de terminar tú dona. ¿A dónde te llevo?- me pregunto con algo que pareció… tristeza.

- Avanza unos tres cuadras y gira a la derecha por la esquina- respondí lo mas tranquila posible, estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

Puso el auto en marcha, siguiendo mis instrucciones.

- En el edificio de allá- señale en lugar con mi mano- Aquí esta bien- exclame cuando llegamos al porche de mi edificio.

- Gracias, enserio muchas gracias- dije sinceramente - Fue un gusto conocerte.

- De nada Bella. Entonces… te veo el viernes.- exclamo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

- Ah verdad, si el viernes esta bien. Tu camiseta estará limpia para entonces.- se rió ante mi afirmación.

- Paso a las 8 entonces-

-Esta bien… te veo el viernes. Adiós y gracias- me prepare para salir del auto cuando me tomo del brazo.

- Una mañana perfecta, Bella- susurro tan cerca de mi rostro, para luego besar mi frente- Adiós, que tengas un buen día- dijo soltando su agarre.

- Tú…tú también- tartamudee tomando del suelo la bolsa con mi ropa- Adiós Edward- baje del auto y lo vi alejarse rápidamente.

Entre a mi edificio analizando sus palabras…

Edward era un completo misterio para mí y quería… ¡no! mas bien… tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba.

* * *

Please.. pinchen el botoncito verde... Y dejenme saber si os gusta.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personahes no me pertenecen son de **Stephenie Meyer **y **Twilight Saga... **Pero la historia si es mía.

Gracias a todas las chicas nuevas que se han unido a la historia... IsabellionaxCullen, noelhia, martye ... Gracias...

Por Favor Déjenme saber que les pareció, Comentarios o sugerencias...

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Nadie esta destinado a estar solo.**

EPOV

¡No la podia dejar escapar! Eso lo tenia claro, me vestí rápidamente para salir ha buscarla en mi auto, no estaba tan lejos como pensé. Iba caminando sin zapatos, con mi camiseta y sus jeans húmedos, se veía bastante tierna. Frene a raya justo frete a ella, me baje del auto para verla, tenia una expresión de pánico pintada en el rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente, pero cuando me vio su expresion cambio por una mas tranquila aunque su respiración seguía agitada. Cuando llegue a ella la abrace, su tacto hizo que la calma volviera a mi. Me alegro mucho que estuviera bien, no dejaría que le pasara nada.

Después de todo logré convencerla de dejarme llevarla a casa, hasta un café en el que tomamos algo, eso era un gran logro para mi después de ver como había salido de mi casa, esa acción tendría algo que ver conmigo, le habría molestado algo… No estaba seguro de nada, pero tenia una certeza, yo causaba una reacción en ella y eso realmente me gustaba.

Habíamos acordado vernos el viernes en la noche, yo la recogería y ella diría que haríamos, algo como una cita, eso sonaba tan extraño, hace mucho no salía con alguien, casi desde la universidad. Todo el tiempo ocupado con los niños de la fundación y el hospital, ser pediatra no es cosa fácil. No me había preocupado por conocer mujeres y mucho menos en salir o conquistar a alguien, pero ahora creo que encontré a alguien.

Después de dejarla en su edificio había decidido ir al hospital ha mirar como iban los preparativos para la inauguración, tenia pensado realizarla el siguiente viernes después de salir con Bella… como me gustaría que me acompañara.

Toda la semana me la había pasado pensando en que haría cuando la volviera a ver, tenia demasiada curiosidad por saber que haríamos, todo era un misterio con ella.

Había pasado uno que otro día por su edificio, bueno en verdad había ido todas las tardes-noches, solo para verla salir al café o volver de el. Era cierto cuando me había dicho que le gustaba ir a ese lugar. De repente un pensamiento retumbo en mi mente…

¿Por qué lo hago?

La verdad era que me sentía algo ansioso por saber si se encontraba bien, desde que la salve en el lago me daba cierto miedo que lo volviera intentar, algo me ataba a ella, desde que la vi desfallecer aquel día, mi instinto protector había salido a flote. Cuidarla era lo que debia hacer.

Hoy por fin la vería, se me hacia un nudo en el estomago por la curiosidad y la ansiedad, era claro que yo deseaba verla, incluso desde el mismo momento en el que la había dejado en su apartamento. Mi mente no estaba muy concentrada en el papeleo del hospital y todo ese tema, lo que mas quería solo lo tendría hasta la noche, pienso que seria bastante interesante lo que pudiera apreciar de ella hoy, me encanta es realmente hermosa.

Fui a mi casa antes de pasar por ella, necesitaba cambiarme de ropa, como no tenia ni idea de que haríamos no sabia que ponerme, así que simplemente me coloque un pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa de un azul mas claro y un abrigo gris. Mire la hora antes de salir de casa eran apenas las 6:30 faltaba mas de una hora, ¡eso si que era frustrante!.

No me importo el tiempo, así llegara mas temprano preferiría esperar justo en el porche de su edificio que quedarme aquí a punto de volverme loco. Tome mis llaves y me encamine a mi auto. Trate de manejar a una velocidad considerable para hacer tiempo, pero no valió la pena adoraba ir rápido la velocidad me relajaba y era algo que realmente disfrutaba. Llegue al porche justo a las 7:00. Solo media hora, ¡esto es injusto!.

Salí de mi auto con la esperanza que ella me viera y se diera cuenta que ya estaba afuera. Me recosté contra el vehiculo fijando mi vista a los pisos de arriba, y como si leyera mi mente o el destino lo quisiera, me encontré con su mirada, estaba asomada en la ventana, removiéndose el cabello y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Una sonrisa torcida se formo en mi rostro, ella simplemente sacudió su cabeza y se alejo de la ventana. Que Demonios se supone que significa eso, ¿ella creería que no iba a venir?, pero si fui yo quien en cierto modo la indujo a invitarme algo… Esperar repitió mi mente.

No demoro mucho en bajar, cuando salio por el porche, mi vista se quedo fija en ella, se veía hermosa, traía un lindo pero sencillo vestido negro de tirantes, en sus manos traía una chaqueta blanca de manga corta. Se quedo parada en la porche solo mirándome, sin hacer nada, yo fui quien se acerco a ella.

- Buenas noches, Bella- dije justo frete a ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella tembló, por el tacto y la sorpresa asumo yo.

- Ho-Hola Ee-Edward – tartamudeo. Eso hizo que mi sonrisa brillara aun mas.

- A donde vamos hoy? - pregunte ansioso por saber al fin.

- Mmm... antes… - se pauso y me paso una bolsa con mi camiseta. – Gracias, esta limpia tal y como te lo prometí.-

- De nada, solo dime si la necesitas otra ves- dije en broma. Pero a ella se le torno su rostro de un color carmesí. Y negó con la cabeza. – Ahora bien, me puedes decir ¿a donde vamos?- dije aun mas ansioso que antes, no me gustan mucho las sorpresas.

- Eh, pensé en un lugar que te podría gustar… esta cerca de Central Park… es un… Pub con micrófono abierto…- termino de decir, jamás pensé que quisiera ir a un Pub y menos que le gustara cantar. Creo que mi cara tenia un expresión algo extrañada.- No creo que sea lo que estas pensando- me dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Que? – Ella rió ante mi respuesta.

- No pienses mal, yo no soy muy amiga de los bares y similares pero este me gusta mucho, voy mas bien por los chicos que cantan. Noo! perdón me refiero por la música que cantan- dijo algo nerviosa- Yo no podría cantar en publico – concluyo respondiendo a mi pregunta mental.

- OK… Pues vamos se escucha interesante- tome su mano para llevarla al auto. Esto resultara genial, ya lo creo.

Abrí la puerta de mi volvo ayudándola a subir, di la vuelta para entrar y sentarme en el puesto del conductor. Puse en marcha el auto para dirigirme a Central Park. Mi mente divago por el camino hasta que me percate de algo.

- ¿Porque ese Pub?- le pregunte después de recordar que me había dicho que le gustaba mucho.

- Amm pues… no sé… la primera ves que fui a un Pub fue cuando cumplí 21 y fue a uno muy parecido a ese… Fui con Jacob… en ese entonces mi novio.- agacho la cabeza, mirando a sus manos, que se removían inquietas.

No puedo negar que eso me hizo sentir algo… como describirlo intranquilo con algo de envidia y enojado, que ella hubiera estado con alguien mas, era extraño estaba celoso y ¡yo ni siquiera tenia algo con ella!, todavía.

- Ah, espero te diviertas mas esta vez.. – porque estas conmigo. Termine de decir en mi mente, quiero a Bella para mi, solo si ella lo quiere claro.

- Mmm eso espero… Pero la idea es que tu también te diviertas, yo invito hoy. – dijo con algo de alegría en la voz. Me gire un segundo a verla, tenia una sonrisa tímida surcando su rostro. Se veía entusiasmada, eso me gusto.

Ya llegando a Central Park le pregunte por donde era, me fue indicando hasta que llegamos al Pub y aparque justo enfrente. Ella me dijo que se bajaría para hacer fila mientras yo iba al estacionamiento que quedaba en la esquina, no querría hacerlo, dejarla sola no era algo que me gustara mucho, pero insistió que no pasaría nada, y para darme seguridad me hizo prometerle que no me demoraría.

-Así en menos de lo que pensamos estaremos juntos otra ves.- me dijo antes de cerrar la puesta. Esas palabras se grabaron en mi cabeza "_Estaremos juntos…" _

_- _Créeme que así será.- susurre con algo de doble sentido en mi respuesta.

La vi acercarse a la multitud para formarse en la fila. Entre al estacionamiento, retire el tiquete de la maquina y estacione lo mas rápido que pude. Tome mi abrigo y baje de mi auto. Camine hacia la salida, con paso rápido me dirigí hasta la entrada del Pub para buscarla en la fila. Pero no la encontré, gire mi vista hacia el lugar donde la había dejado, del otro lado de la acera.

Lo que visualice hizo que la sangre me hirviera, estaba rodeada por tres hombres que la miraban con si fuera un pedazo de carne, sostenían botellas de cerveza, por lo cual debían estar borrachos, mi pobre Bella los miraba con miedo a la vez que intentaba alejarse. Al pasar la calle lo que me hizo peder los estribos totalmente fue ver a uno de ellos tomarle del brazo violentamente he intento arrinconarla para atraerla e intentar robarle un beso. Pero yo no iba a permitir eso antes que ese desgraciado pudiera tomar algo de ella que no fuera su brazo, me abalance sobre el girándolo y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, eso lo hizo caer, otro de ellos intento golpearme, esquive su puño para luego empujarlo contra el suelo. Mire en dirección de donde se suponía estaba el otro, pero ya no había nadie.

Instantáneamente, mis ojos se clavaron en aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate, que estaban nublados por el miedo. Sin darme cuenta Bella me estaba abrazando, murmuraba algo que no podía entender, yo la envolví mis brazos devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Gracias- susurro lo bastante claro como para poder entenderle.- Estas bien? – pregunto asustada, terminando con el abrazo para poder examinarme.

- Perfectamente…- respondí calmado - Pero tú?- tome su brazo para examinar su muñeca, tenia las marcas de los dedos del infeliz que había osado tocarla contra su voluntad. Con mi pulgar acaricie las marcas, no era nada grave, pero mi sangre volvía a…

- Estoy bien… Edward, cálmate. Ya paso todo. – mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus palabras. Ella volvió a abrazarme, tratando de tranquilizarme.

- ¿Te llevo a casa? – pregunte, yo realmente no quería eso, alejarme de ella y mucho menos ahora, pero después de lo que paso dudaba que ella quisiera ir al Pub.

-No!... Se supone que esta noche saldríamos, y mi invitación sigue en pie - Tomo mi mano y me halo hacia la fila – Ven, te prometo que te divertirás- mi rostro cambio cuando la vi sonreír.

Mientras esperábamos en la fila no solté su mano, quien nos viera pensaría que somos novios, pero aunque sabia que no era así, …aun, me satisfacía que ella no retirara su mano, mas bien se veía cómoda.

- Bella puedo preguntar algo- dije tratando de romper nuestro silencio. Porque alrededor de nosotros lo que menos había era eso. Silencio.

Ella asintió sin siquiera mirarme, tenia la mirada perdida en las muchas cosas que nos rodeaban y pasaban por la calle. Suspire antes de preguntar.

- Bella… ¿Que paso con… Jacob?- me sentí un poco mal por preguntar eso ahora, pero desde que lo había nombrado tenia una espinita de duda clavada en mi mente.

Bella lo medito, ciertamente pensó muy bien que responderme, porque se demoró mas de lo necesario.

- Después de la muerte de mis padres, él huyo aquí conmigo… pero… nuestras vidas se volvieron un caos. Todo fue culpa mía, jamás debí arrastrarlo conmigo.- dijo, no tenia su cara a mi vista así que no podía ver su expresión, pero sonaba triste. Tome su mentón con mi mano girando su rostro hacia mi para que me mirara, en sus hermosos ojos había culpa y de ellos se escaparon un par de lagrimas, las cuales limpie con mis dedos.

- No llores, todo estará bien. Aquí estoy.- dije mirándola a los ojos para animarla. Me rompía el corazón verla asi.

- Pero... él debe odiarme, yo hice que abandonara a su familia, y… - coloque mi dedo en sus labios para pausarla.- Nadie podría odiarte Bella, eres un Ángel. Créeme Jacob te habrá perdonado, si es que algun dia tubo algún resentimiento… - la abrasé con fuerza, ella necesitaba apoyo.

- Gracias… - susurro respondiendo mi abrazo- por estar aquí.-

- Ya no mas, todo estará bien y lo mas importante nos divertiremos.- exclame efusivamente viendo que seriamos unos de los próximos en entrar al Pub.

Mostramos nuestras identificaciones al guardia, antes de entrar al establecimiento, ya dentro visualice mi alrededor, era algo muy parecido a un clásico Pub británico con muebles de madera, alfombras y cristales oscuros, a excepción de la tarima del fondo, a mi derecha pude ver la barra y justo frente a ella varias mesas, en el escenario había un micrófono y un banquillo. El lugar estaba repleto, pero se veía bastante agradable.

Ella me condujo al lugar donde se encontraban las mesas, nos sentamos a unas dos mesas de la tarima, desde donde nos encontrábamos se podía ver claramente el escenario.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar?- me pregunto después de tomar asiento.

- Mmm... No sé. ¿Qué me recomiendas?-

- Pues yo no soy muy amiga de tomar alcohol… pero en estos lugares es clásico consumir cerveza Ale o Bitter.- ¿Que suponía eso?, ella no bebería una "copa" conmigo.

- ¿Que vas a tomar tu? – pregunte incitándola a decidirse por alguna bebida yo no pensaba beber solo.

- Eh… Pues yo no tenia pensado tomar cerveza…- me miro algo apenada, aun así yo no iba a dejar que saliera invicta de esta salida.

- Pero me has invitado a un Pub, como es que no vas a tomar por lo menos una cerveza?- mi expresión dejaba ver que no iba a ceder. Ella tenía que relajarse un poco y una cerveza era perfecta para lograrlo.

- OK, haré una excepción esta noche... mmm, tomare una Bitter… - dijo resignada.

- Entonces yo escojo una Cerveza Ale, así podremos probar de las dos…- yo no conocía mucho de cervezas, pero si era de probar, aquí estaba con Bella para hacerlo.

Llame a una de las camareras que se encontraba cerca de la barra, que a decir verdad me miraba algo extraño, intento coquetearme mientras yo le indicaba nuestra orden, claramente ignoraba a Bella, algo que me molesto un poco; la corte de forma sutil y cortes, no quería ser evidente. Después que la camarera se retirara, fije mi vista en Bella.

- ¿Vienes mucho a este lugar?- pregunte tratando de saber algo mas de ella.

- No mucho, en realidad solo he venido dos veces…- dijo sinceramente.

- Enserio?... Ha sido agradable? –

- Venir a escuchar música tranquila es bastante agradable para mí… El blues es mi preferida, hay grupos muy buenos… Oh claro no es la única que me gusta…- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

- Será muy agradable entonces, a mi también me gusta la música tranquila, pero la música clásica es mi pasión, me relaja.-

- Oh ya tenemos varias cosas en común, a mi madre le gustaba escuchar música clásica – suspiro.- Ella era genial…- dijo con algo de tristeza.

Nuestra plática fue interrumpida por la presentación de un joven que se iba iniciar el micrófono en vivo. La música comenzó, era bastante agradable y cómodo estar allí, me gustaba charlar con Bella, durante toda la noche hablamos, me contó algo de sus padres, me dijo que estaba terminando de estudiar filosofía inglesa pero que aun le faltaba terminar su proyecto de grado, por haber huido hasta New York. Entendí un poco sobre su "caótica vida" como ella la llamaba, todo había sido por la muerte de sus padres, su vida se había derrumbado después de eso, era algo triste todo lo que le habia pasado. Ella no se merecía eso.

La última presentación termino y todos aplaudimos al ultimo de los cantantes.

- Creo que es hora de irnos.- le dije al mirar la hora en mi reloj, eran casi las 2 a.m.

Salimos del Pub, ya algo mareados, aunque no lo creía fueron solo un par de cervezas que entre charla y preguntas Bella tomo… Pero creo que ella jamás había bebido "tanto". Caminamos en silencio hacia el lugar donde aparque mi auto, en toda la noche solo había tomado una copa así que estaba lo suficientemente conciente y despierto como para llevarnos sanos y salvos a nuestras casas.

- ¿Si te has divertido? – me pregunto, aparentemente ansiosa por mi respuesta.

- Claro... ha sido estupendo…- sinceramente la había pasado genial, fue como entrar en su pequeño mundo, cada segundo que sabia algo mas de ella. – Gracias…- susurre tan cerca de su oído, que se estremeció.

- Fue un placer…- el susurro fue tan bajo, que apenas fue audible para mi.

- Créeme el placer fue todo mió...-

Y lo que sucedió a continuación me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, Bella giro su rostro hacia mi, me encontraba tan cerca el instante justo antes que nuestros labios se unieran en un natural beso, nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver en sus hermosas orbes chocolate todo el cariño que ella necesitaba. Dios me había enamorado de ella, era tan hermosa, amable, jamás preocupándose por ella siempre por los demás.

Era la primera vez que nos besábamos, las otras no cuentan porque ella no estaba muy conciente cuando yo la bese aquel día, además esta vez ella había tenido la iniciativa y eso significaba mucho para mi.

Nos movimos hasta que su espalda toco la puerta del auto, lo que la sobresalto e hizo que abriera sus ojos como platos, me miro con sorpresa como si hubiera caído en cuanta de algo, y de repente rompió el beso empujándome hacia atrás.

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo antes de salir corriendo del estacionamiento. Eso me tomo desprevenido.

Instantáneamente corrí detrás de ella, había avanzado unas calles mas hacia Central Park, pero justo antes que llegara a la quinta avenida cruzo por un callejón que afortunadamente para mi era un callejón sin salida. Siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta de ello, hasta que llego a la malla de seguridad del fin. Se giro y su mirada se percato de mi presencia.

Me acerque tan rápido como pude, no le di tiempo a reaccionar.

- Isabella, ¿Por qué rayos huyes?- dije con enojo, tomándola por los brazos y atrayéndola hacia mí.

- Suéltame! - me respondió demandante, yo hice caso omiso a eso.

- Respóndeme primero! – exclame de la misma forma que ella lo hizo.

- Suéltame… Por favor…- dijo mas como una suplica, tan diferente a como me lo había pedido antes. Yo afloje mi agarre pero no la solté, tenia sus brazos ligeramente levantados, los baje y la mire directamente a los ojos.

- Bella, dime… - ella giro su rostro para no encararme, solté uno de sus brazos y lleve mi mano a su rostro, lo tome con delicadeza había sido algo brusco con ella, y eso no lo hacia un caballero.- Mírame Bella... Dime ¿Porque huyes?-

- Tengo miedo.- me respondió al fin. Pero no era lo que esperaba, tenia miedo… de mí, Dios que he hecho… La solté de inmediato y me aleje nerviosamente, si ella tenia miedo de mi, esto seria el fin de un "_nosotros"_.

- Lo siento- susurre mirando hacia mis pies, la había asustado y había arruinado todo. – Perdóname si te asuste…-

- No es de ti… Claro que no!…- dijo acercándose a mi, y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Entonces de que? –

- De mí… No quiero lastimar a nadie, no me perdonaría traer a alguien a este abismo de perdición, en especial a ti. Mi vida es un desastre, no podría…- dijo soltando mi rostro.

- Pero no puedes cargar con eso sola, sea lo que sea.- dije esperanzado por convencerla.

- Yo estoy destinada a estar sola.. –

- Créeme cuando te digo que nadie esta destinado a estar solo, siempre hay alguien- dije levantando su rostro.- Y aquí estoy yo.- acerque mi rostro, la bese dulcemente a principio, ella había cerrado los ojos en el instante en el que mis labios rozaron los suyos, mi legua en su labio, pidiendo permiso para entrar, abrió ligeramente su boca, mi legua arremetió contra la suya con necesidad. Me podía quedar ahí tanto como ella quisiera.

La quería, ahora ella es todo para mí.

* * *

Disculpen por la demora... Esta semana estuvo llena de cosas, mi Prom. (Baile de graduación), entrega de proyectos finales... etc...

Espero os guste...

PD: He visto que somos de diferentes paises asi que si hay alguna palabra, frase o algo que no entiendan o sea diferente para ustedes haganmelo saber...

Os quiero gracias... No olviden darme un poco de animo con sus reviews...


End file.
